Kiss Me Like You Mean Goodbye
by xXx Amy Scott Luvs DA's xXx
Summary: The deleted scenes after Bella was attacked by Jasper on her bday... FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN THE TWO... OR IF ANYTHING HAPPENS AT ALL! XD
1. Chapter 1: AFTERMATH

_It takes place right after Jasper attacked Bella on her eighteenth birthday…_

Chapter 1: THE AFTERMATH

I was wincing as Carlisle stitched up the cuts that the plates caused as I was knocked down. I really felt bad, not for myself but for Jasper. I knew it was hard for him and I didn't blame him for what happened, I blamed myself and my clumsy nature. I glared at my feet, blaming them for making me fall.

"All done," Carlisle said cutting the string.

"Thank you Carlisle, I don't know what I would do without you," I said holding my arm to my chest. I smiled and heard everyone coming into the kitchen. I was sitting at the head of the table and Carlisle got up to open the door for everyone. The first person in, to no surprise, was Edward. He came to my side and instantly started fussing about me.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt bad?" his concerns making me laugh.

"Edward, I'm fine… Breathe! I'll be okay, just a few stitches here and there and I'm all back to normal," I reassured giving him a big hug.

Alice came and stood by the table with her pixie smile, Rosalie came and stood by Emmett as they laid back to watch the show go down.

Then Esme came in dragging a guilty looking Jasper. He was trying to run away, but Esme kept a firm grip on him and dragged him in front of me. It took me a while to realize what he was going to do. I looked at Jasper as he stared down at his shoes.

"Hi Jasper," I said quietly, shuffling my hands in my lap. He met my gaze and I saw that his eyes were dark, almost black. I forgot what I was going to say at one point until he spoke, breaking me out of my daze.

"Bella," he hesitated as he looked into my eyes. He looked just as nervous as I felt.

"Listen Jasper, I umm.. yeah… I… and… uhhh," I stuttered trying to find the right words. This was awkward, especially with everyone staring at us.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean what I did. You just smelled so good and I haven't fed for a while, so its my fault… I didn't mean to put you in danger, you know that I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" he begged with sad eyes and furrowed brows.

Oh, he looked so sad and so cute… Did I just seriously think that about my boyfriend's brother? I started to confuse myself as I tried to get my mouth to work.

"Its fine Jasper, I know you didn't mean much harm, I know how it is for you and I'm sorry that my smell is so appealing…. I guess," I apologized as well as stared back at him with forgiveness. The tension in him slowly drifted away as he walked slowly out of the room.

Alice followed slowly and Rosalie and Emmett slowly made their way out as well. Carlisle and Esme stayed for a bit to clean up.

"Thank you so much Bella, for being easy on Jasper. You must know that he cares for you dearly and never meant to intentionally hurt you," Esme said pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back carefully, trying not to disrupt the bandaging.

"You don't mind if I stay with you guys tonight do you?" I asked as Esme pulled away, "The last thing I want is Charlie to worry about me and I really don't feel like explaining my most recent injury to him." I explained as Edward came up behind me, sliding his arms around my middle and holding me close.

"Of course not Bella, we would be honored if you stayed with us," Carlisle said throwing away some paper towels.

"Thank you, I guess-" I was about to say 'I'll see you in the morning' but Edward swooped me up in his arms and ran up the stairs. I had my eyes open because it didn't really bother me anymore. I giggled as we made our way to his room but when we passed Jasper's room I saw him sitting on his bed sobbing tearless sobs and I frowned. I told him that he was forgiven, I didn't understand why he couldn't just accept it and we get past this rut that we were stuck in. I noticed that Alice wasn't in either her room or his and was curious as to her where abouts.

Edward opened his bedroom door and we laid down on his couch with his back to the couch and me on the opened side. I was in his iron grasp, that of which I loved so much and smiled as I looked up into his eyes.

"Where's Alice?" I asked curiously.

"She went out for a while, the whole situation was a bit much for her… so she went to get some fresh air, I guess," Edward shrugged putting a loose strand behind my ear. I leaned into his hand and sighed contently.

When I looked back into his eyes they were haunted, "Oh Edward, what's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his cheek. He leaned into my hand as well, but his face was tense and his body was stiff. It was starting to worry me.

"I'm going to hunt later tonight with Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, and I'm going to need you to stay here with Esme, Carlisle, and… Jasper," he said hesitantly.

I didn't have a problem with it, "Okay… but really what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" he countered rubbing my bad arm.

"I'm fine," I said for the quadrillionth time. I rolled my eyes as I closed my eyes and began to drift to sleep.

Edward started humming my lullaby as I scooted closer to him. I felt him move and heard him chuckle when I tried to grasp for him. I felt a blanket come over me and Edward leaned by the couch and rubbed my hair out of my face.

"Sleep well, love," he said with care.

I smiled as I drifted off to my dream filled world of sleep…


	2. Chapter 2: CONFRONTATION

_Edward started humming my lullaby as I scooted closer to him. I felt him move and heard him chuckle when I tried to grasp for him. I felt a blanket come over me and Edward leaned by the couch and rubbed my hair out of my face._

"_Sleep well, love," he said with love and care._

_I smiled as I drifted off to my dream filled world of sleep…_

Chapter 2: CONFRONTATION

My dreams, as usual, were filled with Edward. But this one was different, I was walking alone through the Cullen's house and it was dark, like all the lights went out. I walked into the living room and stepped on something. I reached down to touch and snapped my hand back... it was broken glass, and I cut myself. I heard a growl from behind me and I slowly turned to the source only to see nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked standing up and walking to the hallway by the front door.

I heard another growl and swung around, only to hear it come from behind me again. I swung back around and heard it coming from the other side again, but this time hands slithered around my waist. I smiled thinking that it was Edward coming to save me again... I was wrong.

"Don't be frightened, I just came to talk to you," he whispered in my ear, knowing exactly how I felt. I was suddenly filled with feelings of calmness and lust.

"I could never be afraid of you... Jasper," I said leaning into him. What was I doing? I don't know. But for some reason it felt right. So, for the moment, I stayed where I was.

He chuckled darkly as he said, "Bella, you should be afraid. Edward's not here to save you this time. Oh Bella, you're bleeding." He lifted up my hand and put it to his mouth. I turned towards him and watched him as he licked my hand seductively and then, my dream... turned into a nightmare. His eyes turned bright red and Jasper's features changed and morphed into someone else... someone evil. James.

He bit my hand and I felt the venom creep through my veins. I hissed at the pain, my knees buckled below me. I looked up to James and felt fire course through my veins. I heard a peircing noise and realized that it was my scream. I fell to the floor writhing in pain and screaming as I looked back to James. The fire moved at an alarming speed, first from my hand to my wrist, then elbow, then shoulder, then to my heart. My body seemed to go into shock and I shaked violently with pain. I wish I could just ask for it to stop... beg for it to stop. James had a grim smile of satisfaction, there was blood still on his lips and he said, "Goodbye Bella." His voice echoed through my head as the room started to spin and the world caved down on me.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed sitting up in cold sweat. I clutched the sheet close to my chest as I tried to remember where I was. Edward's room. I looked around frantically and flipped my hand over and over expecting to see blood or bite marks... There was only the scar from James. I gulped as I slowly laid back down.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," I beckoned, my voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat as the door opened slowly. My eyes went wide with shock at who was in the doorway... Jasper.

"I heard you scream and came to see if you were all right," he said caustiously walking into the room.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said my voice cracked as the dream came back to mind.

"Listen, Bella. I want to talk to you about something," he said sitting at the other end of the couch. He stared at his hands as he shuffled them in his lap. What was strange was that, I have never seen him nervous. So something must be wrong.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked, moving my legs to give him more room to sit. He scooted closer to me, because of the space that I created.

"Nothing... I just..." he looked at her longingly and he looked so hot... What is wrong with me? Am I going crazy? Jasper? Hot? Ewww, total brother. But I have no idea why I am feeling this way, it feels...good.

"I like you Bella. A lot. I know you are totally and madly in love with Edward. But I think I should tell you, just for it to seem fair to you. So you know. I don't know why, I think its because you're so beautiful or the fact that you are so caring. You love Edward, and I love Alice. But this feeling is different and I... think I like you more than a... friend," he said staring into her eyes. His eyes were dark, almost black. I opened my mouth to speak, when his lips cut me off. He kissed me with passion and longing. At first I was surprised, then for some unknown reason... I kissed him back. Then he left, he stood up and paced.

"I am so sorry, I can't believe I just did that," he said shoving his hand through his hair. I just stared at him opened mouth and eyes wide. "Can you forgive me for my rude behavior?" he begged kneeling in front of me. I just nodded blankly.

He turned away and was about to leave when I finally found my voice, "Jasper?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me. He walked towards me and sat down again, this time closer. "Could we try that again? Just for... me?" I asked. Not really knowing why, but I just needed this.

He leaned in slowly and when our lips touched a shock, that I have never felt before went through me, instantly making me hot inside. Jasper growled, seeming to agree with my feeling and leaned in closer. He leaned me back so that I had to put my arms around his neck so I didn't fall. Then everything was chaotic...

My lips were demanding and he seemed more than up to the task. Cool hands left burning trails on the skin of my back as his hands slipped under my shirt. I moaned as his mouth opened under mine ad his breath met my mouth. Edward never did this... I clutched my hands in his hair and he groaned in response. His body hovered mine, his arms holding him up as I felt every line of his body on top of me. His lips ran up and down my neck while his hands trailed up my sides, causing me to arch my back with pleasure and gasp his name, "Jasper." Then we stopped. Jasper moved to an up right position and I the same. We stared straight ahead trying to think about what we just did.

"Wow..." was all he said.

"Oh god... what are we going to do?" I asked lowering my head into my hands. He put his arm around me and I leaned into his side.

"Don't worry, Edward won't be mad... at you. Me, perhaps. But not you," he reassured as he rubbed my arm.

"I like you Jasper, but I think that we should just stick to brother and sister... Is that fine with you?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"That is perfectly fine with me, I wouldn't like it any other way." He smiled and there was no sign of regret, nor sadness.

"Good, then I guess that we are the closest in the family, aren't we?" I joked, hugging him.

"Indeed we are," he sighed.

"Hey, Jasper?" I asked after a while. I leaned out of his embrace and looked at him. His eyes were dark but his face seemed to be glowing with happiness. "Why didn't you hunt with the others?"

"I... couldn't. I figured that if you would wake up, it would be the only time that we would have together and that I could tell you then," he shrugged shyly. I smiled and yawned as I stretched out. "What time is it?" I croaked popping my back.

"3:42 in the morning. You should go back to sleep," he confronted. Getting up from the couch.

"Yes mother. You're almost as bad as Edward," I snapped sarcastically.

"Bella, before I go," he said completely serious making me go utterly still with anticipation. Then a smile broke over his face and asked, "Whose the better kisser?"

I sighed in relief. I pondered on it, "I would actually have to say... you guys are equally matched."

"Choose." he enforced sternly.

"You..." I mumbled and turned my head away.

He laughed and punched his fist through the air, "Alright! Why? Just out of curiosity..." he asked with a triumphant grin.

"You don't have as many boundries. Sometimes I want to strangle him because of the stupid boundries," I groaned plopping back down onto my pillow.

He laughed a little, "I'll have to tell him."

"NO! You can't he would kill me," I shrieked.

"I was kidding, I'll just tell him what happened," he said slowly walking to the door. I smiled and waved at him. He winked and I blew him a kiss. We both laughed as I laid back down. I never knew how exhausted I was until I laid down, but right when my head hit the pillow, I was gone...


	3. Chapter 3: OPTIONS

I woke up in the morning with Edward lying behind me, and instantly I felt guilty, I tensed up not really ready to tell him, but he had to know

I woke up in the morning with Edward lying behind me, and instantly I felt guilty, I tensed up not really ready to tell him, but he had to know. I turned towards him and his eyes were kind but he had a frown. I loosened up in defeat... he knew.

'I'm so sorry Edward. I just... I don't know. God! I am so stupid!" I ranted wanting to slap myself. When I tried to slap my forehead Edward grabbed my hand, with an amused expression, and kissed it lightly before holding both of my hands in his.

"You're not stupid. You wanted to explore your options and Jasper just so happened to be here. I'm fine with it," he reassured. Why did he have to be so forgiving? Why couldn't he yell at me? I lowered my head onto his chest and he chuckled.

"What?" I asked into his chest.

"Just that Jasper was yelling in his head that he was a better kisser than me. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you," he asked, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. I glared at him and said," Excuse me for a moment," I wiggled my way out of his arms and I ran down the hallway to Jasper's room. He was sitting at his desk typing on his computer; he peeked over the PC and smiled," Miss me already?" He asked with sarcasm.

"I _hate_ you," I snarled from the doorway.

"What? What did I do?" he asked confused, standing from his desk and leaning against the front of it. I decided to take the teasing route. I slowly closed the door and turned towards him.

"Oh nothing, I just needed to see you," I said in an innocent voice, slowly making my way closer to him. He just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. "I mean you're hot, sweet, smart, and... sexy." I whispered in his ear as I put my hands on his chest. He tensed up and lost his smirk. He put his hands on my sides and pulled me closer to him.

I gasped in surprise and looked at his face, he had a small grin as he whispered," I bet you didn't expect this." He picked me up and carried me to his bed and kissed me deeply. I was surprised at first but was dragged into the kiss whether I wanted to or not... but I really wanted to. I broke away and Jasper kissed a path down my neck, I was trying so hard not to hyperventilate but still got words out," You... suck... Jasper... Hale."

He chuckled as he came back and kissed my lips again. He laid on top of me and ran his hands up my sides making my back arch. What he did made me go wild. Edward never did this and I wanted it so much. Kissed him urgently and he kissed back just as rough. Trying to see just how far I could get him like this, I licked his lower lip, pulling myself closer at the taste. He gave a soft moan I wouldn't have been able to hear if I wasn't directly below him. I was shocked as I felt his tongue meet mine. Wanting more, I opened my mouth inviting him in. Our tongues danced around in each others mouths, getting moans from both of us. I couldn't stop, I could only go forward. My body was pushing me, begging me, for more. I could feel Jasper's eagerness as well. Against my leg.

What was I doing? Was I willing to ruin my relationship with Edward for my own physical needs? What about my relationship with Alice? This was going to be bad. Jasper pulled back and whispered, "Bella, I love you." My eyes went wide and I had to look away from him.

"Jasper, what about Alice?" I asked looking back at him, "What about Edward? I don't think I could do that to him." I said. He leaned to the side and propped his head on his hand. I leaned over and rested my head on his chest.

"Bella, I really like you. A lot! Probably more than you know," he started stroking my hair. "Me and Alice broke up a while ago and we just haven't told people. You like Edward, but if you want a good time, I won't tell if you won't." His confession left me in shock. I looked at him and he was being completely serious. I smiled at him and kissed him, full on the lips.

"I have to think about this. I really like you too, Jasper. But I don't know if I can do that to him. I will _really_ need to think about this," I wiggled my way out of his arms and to the door.

"Bella?"

I turned back towards him, my body half way out of the door. "Yeah?" I whispered.

"Remember, you have options," He reminded, leaning back on the couch. I closed the door and wanted to scream.

_Great, more options_, I thought clenching my hair in my hands. What was I doing? I am seriously a whore. I can't stand this, I am going crazy. I walked back into Edward's room and he was sitting on the couch waiting patiently. He looked up at me and smiled, "Where'd you go?" he asked, coming up to me and slipping his hands around my waist. I leaned into his chest and my breath shuddered because I was on the verge of crying. I hoped that Edward didn't notice.

"No where, I just went to yell at Jasper," I joked as I let him maneuver me to the couch. I didn't like sleeping on the bed, especially if we weren't going to do something in it. _God, I really am a whore._ I thought to myself when I pulled the blanket around me and Edward came to lay by me. I snuggled up to him and rested my head on his chest as he hummed me my lullaby. I gently fell asleep against my will and had plenty of dreams about my 'options'...

_**A/N: **__Well, aren't options the greatest?? HAHAHHAAHAH!! Especially when the options are between Jasper and Edward... I wonder who she will choose... OH WELL!! _


	4. Chapter 4: SWIMMING

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't written much lately. School is coming up and I have been busy using up the rest of summer while I still can! Well, it feels good to be back! Ha-ha! Alright, here you go! Enjoy!**

_"No where, I just went to yell at Jasper," I joked as I let him maneuver me to the couch. I didn't like sleeping on the bed, especially if we weren't going to do something in it. __God, I really am a whore.__ I thought to myself when I pulled the blanket around me and Edward came to lay by me. I snuggled up to him and rested my head on his chest as he hummed me my lullaby. I gently fell asleep against my will and had plenty of dreams about my 'options'..._

Chapter 4: SWIMMING

I woke up from my dreams with a groan. Edward chuckled from behind me and I glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender. For some reason, I was in a bad mood. It must be the fact that I cheated on my boyfriend _twice_, both times with his brother! Or maybe it's the fact that I have to choose between 3 really great guys. I closed my eyes as I thought about how much my life has changed. Lets hope my mood gets better as the day progresses.

I huffed in agitation. Edward looked at me with confusion and asked the all too familiar daily question, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, what should we do today?" I asked, changing the subject. I was tired of staying inside all day, I wanted to go out.

"What do _you_ want to do?" he countered, smoothing out the irate lines on my forehead.

I wanted to do something active, something that all of us could do, something that was fun but also daring. "How about we go cliff diving?" I suggested. I heard from Jacob that it was fun and that his friends did it all the time.

"I don't know. It's a little dangerous," he said holding my hands.

"It will be fun. We can bring the whole family," I smiled hoping that he would be up for it.

"Carlisle has to work, Esme is gardening for the day, but I think everyone will be up for it. Okay, cliff diving it is," Right then, Alice burst through the door clapping her hands.

"Okay, she needs to get a bathing suit though," Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room. She threw me on the bed and I saw Jasper on her computer.

"Jasper? What are you doing in here?" I demanded. He looked up over the monitor and winked.

"My computer froze, so I came in here to use Alice's computer," he smirked at me and then went back to working on the computer.

Alice came out of the closet holding a pile of clothes and glanced at Jasper, "How's the story coming?" She asked while looking through the suits.

"It's coming. I have writers block right now, but I think I can get it if I think about it for a while," he leaned back in the chair and looked over at us.

"What's it about?" I asked lying on my stomach and propping my head with my hands.

"It's about a man who is going through crazy things in his life and finds love just down the hall from where he sleeps," he smiled at me and I blushed a deep crimson. _How ironic,_ I thought.

"I found 5 bathing suits that you will look good in. Why don't you go try them on?" she said handing me a bundle of cloth and straps. I said, "Okay!" and went into the bathroom.

I stripped out of my clothes and put on the first bathing suit. It was a red one that cut low in the front and had a small bottom part. Did Alice want me to look like a whore? I shook my head and tried on the next bikini. The next one was a dark green one that was better on the top but the bottom half could have been a thong for all I knew.

I tried the other two, not liking them. But finally came to one that was suitable, it was a light blue one. It wasn't too low cut in the front but it wasn't too high. The bottom was just right and it didn't expose my butt, so I was happy.

I came out and posed in front of Alice and Jasper. Alice clapped enthusiastically and Jasper's eyes got wide. "Do you guys like it?" I asked.

"Yes!" They said at the same time. At that time Edward knocked on the door.

"Come in," Alice chimed hugging me. I hugged her back and she whispered, "You look great."

"Thanks," I whispered back.

Edward glared at Jasper and Jasper went back to working on the computer. I'd have to ask what that was all about. I went up to Edward, who also got wide eyed, and asked, "What do you think?"

He stared at me for a while and then looked at me up and down, "You look gorgeous." Was all that he could get out. I smiled and then hugged him. I glanced over his shoulder at Jasper who looked back with a sad expression, but smiled softly when he saw that I was looking at him. I let go of Edward," I'm going to get my stuff. You guys are coming right?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll be there. Just let me finish a few things and I'll be down there in about ten minutes," Jasper said checking his watch.

"Alright, cool. Alice? Please come," I begged. She smiled and said, "I'll meet you downstairs."

I clapped my hands together and then ran to Edward's room, only tripping once, thank you very much. When I got to his room I grabbed some of my stuff and then met everyone down stairs. Edward came down the stairs with a white t-shirt and swimming trunks, so did Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rose were already down there with bikinis and short shorts.

"Let's go swimming!" I screamed as we all headed to the cars. I was so excited for all of us to finally go out.

**A/N: Well there you have it! Let's see what happens! I hope you liked it, please leave reviews! I love you guys! PEACE!**

**AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DA'S**


	5. Chapter 5: OUR PLACE

**A/N: You guys are fantastic! If you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters... please tell me! I would love to hear your guys' ideas!! XD**

Chapter 5: _Our_ Place!

Jasper, Emmett, and I took one car. Alice, Edward, and Rosalie took another. Little did I know that the ride there was going to be _very_ interesting. I sat in the back seat while Jasper and Emmett took up the front. We were going to a private spot that Emmett found when they went on a hunt a while ago. No one believed him so he chose this time to actually show them.

Jasper looked back at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

He didn't say anything, he just turned on the radio and started singing.

_ I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me on my toes_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_C'mon girl_

_I fell I fell  
So fast so fast  
I can't hold myself back  
High heels high heels  
Red dress red dress  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_Walk in the room  
All I can see is you (Oh)  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'ma try to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_Slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_Yeah we're burnin' up in this place tonight  
The brothers sing it loud  
(And we're feeling right)  
Get up and dance  
(Don't try and fight it)  
Big Rob for real  
(And that's no lie)  
Stop drop and roll  
(And touch the floor)  
(It keeps on burning up)  
More and More  
I got JB with me  
(Layin' it down)  
Now come on boys  
Let's bring the chorus around_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
(Burnin' up, burnin' up)  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
(Yeah)  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_Burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

I laughed at them when they both started singing and almost fell on the floor laughing. They were singing to a Disney channel band and I thought that it was hilarious at how they knew the whole song. The next song came on and Emmett started laughing, "Bells you have to sing this one for us." I started shaking my head to the music and sang to one of my favorite songs.

_ The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?  
_

I was looking at Jasper the entire time with a big smile. He smirked back and moved to the backseat with me. He sat beside me and I continued to sing and kept my BOYFRIEND in mind. _Edward, Edward, Edward... but he's so cute. NO! Edward, Edward... DAMMIT! VAMPIRES REALLY SUCK RIGHT NOW!_

_  
Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch  
_

Emmett laughs, "I love this part!" I giggled and kept on singing, while I had eye contact with Jasper. _He has really sexy eyes, wait there was something I had to remember. . . oh yeah, He almost had me there. . . Edward, Edward, Edward_

_  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ..._

_I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)_

_dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)  
_

He moved closer to me and kissed my cheek. _Shit, shit, shit. . . Edward Edward Edward Edward. . . Dammit, fuck, shit, damn, bitch, slut. . . Edward Edward Edward!! _Emmett was lost in the song. . .

_  
Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch  
_

Jasper moved closer and put his hand on my thigh. I gasped at the touch but continued singing, just acting like nothing was going on. . . _EDWARD THIS WOULD BE A PERFECT TIME FOR YOU TO READ MY THOUGHTS!! SAVE ME!! But he is so gorgeous, his hair is probably even softer than that one guy I was supposed to remember. Wow, Jasper is such a hottie. I could stare at him forever._

_  
Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!_

I breathed out the last part as he moved closer. We looked deeply into each others eyes and he kissed me. I kissed him back. Then things happened simultaneously, Emmett saw us and swerved. Jasper and I fell on top of each other on the floor of the car. There was a very loud growl that I heard from behind the car.

* * *

"EDWARD! Stop! If anything its my fault," I stated feeling the worst feeling that I have ever felt in my entire life. I hurt Edward and it was all my fault, _I have failed you Edward, I am sorry. _

"You have no right to seduce my girlfriend into kissing you! God, and I thought that you were my brother. Alice feels like crap because of you and you just ruined your relationship with me and Bella!" Edward screamed at Jasper with anger. His eyes were dark and his veins were bulging from under his skin.

"Edward please. . .stop," I fell to my knees and put my face in my hands.

"Come on guys, we are almost there lets just go have fun for Bella's sake." Emmett attempted to lighten the mood.

" Jesus Christ this stupid human is tearing our family apart," Rosalie glared at me.

"I'm sorry! Dammit! I. . . I LOVE HER!!" Jasper screamed at Edward and everyone was quiet. I froze with shock as well as the others. I think Edward was just frozen because he was trying not to kill him in front of me.

"Um. . . wow, uhhhh. . . I think that we really need to go swimming and get our minds off of this little conversation that we just had. I am up for it how about everyone else?" Emmett was fighting back a smile.

"I am." Rose said with boredom.

"I guess that I am as well," Alice said quietly, I felt so bad for hurting her. I never meant to hurt my best friend, my family.

"I will go," I said in a whisper, knowing that they heard me.

"I as well," Edward's voice was hard.

"Sure." was all that Jasper said.

So this time it was Edward, Emmett, and I in one car. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper in the other. We listened to relaxing music until we reached a dirt road. . . the car stopped.

"Uhhhh. . . Emmett? I don't see any swimming area, just trees and bushes." I said confused.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. . . When will you ever learn that not everything is in plain sight," he shook his head at me. Edward chuckled and opened my door. He helped me out and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled into his chest as he hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, I don't deserve you," I was on the verge of tears once again.

"Its fine, Jasper was using his powers on you. . . Rosalie and Alice almost started to make out in my car from the powers impact," he joked. I laughed sadly, but he didn't recognize it. What if those feelings were caused by him? What if I was just under the influence the entire time? I am so confused. Edward threw me on his back and we all followed Emmett on our adventure to the swimming. . . Oh wow! This is one of the most beautiful places ever! It was a small hot spring, there was a small version of a lake and it was surrounded by hard rock to make show its contours. There was a waterfall across from us and a small cave behind it that you could barely see. It was one of the most beautiful landscaped hot spring that I have ever seen in my entire life.

Everyone seemed to be in the same state of shock.

"Holy. . ." Rosalie was staring at the place.

"Oh my!" Alice said as she looked into the clear water.

"This place is beautiful," I breathed.

"HA! What did I tell you? I told you so, I told you so!" Emmett gloated like a little kid. I smiled at everyone and stripped out of my clothes and dove into the water.

"Come on guys! The water's warm," I laughed and everyone stripped and jumped in. I looked around for Edward when something swam passed my leg. I screamed. Edward popped up and laughed. "You're so mean," I laughed at him when Emmett put a leaf in his hair.

"CANON BALL!!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs. He jumped from above the waterfall and into the water with a huge splash.

I ran up there, to my surprise, not tripping even once. I looked down and my angel screamed, "Bella dear, please be careful!"

"Yes mother!" I joked back as I dove into the water. I swam up to the surface and spat water at Alice. She glared at me and splashed me, which started an entire splashing war.

* * *

**E POV**

We were having so much fun until. . .

"Uhhhh. . . where is my girlfriend?" I asked to everyone. Everyone looked around frantically.

"Guys, I'm in here! Come quick," I heard her voice but saw no face. Alice swam for the waterfall and disappeared beneath it, I chose to follow her.

I reached the surface and looked around me in, yet again, shock at the beautiful place that Emmett found... surprisingly.

* * *

**B POV**

Beneath the waterfall was just as beautiful as the outside. It was a small little air dome, a small hill formed out of rocks was what you saw at first. When you looked around, the place was covered with candles and there was a blue tint to the surrounding walls. This place was definately _our_ new hangout.

A few hours later we decided to go home, due to me pruning and Edward's over protectiveness. He didn't want me to turn to a raisin. Jasper and I never spoke to each other the entire time, though he did look as though he was having a good time.

We arrived at the Cullen's house and Edward was asked to get bundles of wood for Esme. He kissed my cheek and I ran upstairs to take a quick shower. First I had to make a quick stop into Edward's room to grab some of my stuff that I kept here.

I walked into Edward's room and laid on his couch. I let my eyes close when I heard a noise in the back yard. I rose from the couch, and went to his large window and what I saw took my breath away.

Edward was walking out of the forest with his shirt off. He was carrying a very large amount of dead brush and branches across the yard, and I watched him as he dropped the load off on the side of the house. What took my breath away, aside from Edward's beauty, was how his body sparkled. He was so gorgeous.

My head leaned against the window as my heartbeat quickened at the sight. I watched as Emmett said something to him and then a huge smile spread across his face. It was the smile of an angel. Having him forever was all I would ever ask from this life. "Oh Edward, I love you so," I sighed.

I watched as the both of them walked back into the dense growth at the end of the yard. I knew this was the time for me to take a shower. I blinked to clear my head. I took off my cover-up and sandals and grabbed my bag.

Just as I was heading out of the room, a pile of CDs caught my eye. As I looked through the stack, I saw one I had mentioned to him I would love to buy. I smiled. It wasn't a group Edward was particularly fond of, and I found it funny that he was trying to listen to the music that I like. I was reading the back and looking at the song list, when suddenly Edward was standing in front of me in his doorway.

He was still shirtless, it was lying over his shoulder. I was staring at his chest when I looked at his eyes, he wasn't staring at my face. I forgot that I was still in my bikini. I instinctively wrapped my arms around myself. _Oh, boy!_

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating forever! I hope that you liked the chapter and I really want you to review.**


	6. Chapter 6: SCREAMING

**A/N: I hope that me writing two chapters in one day is good enough for me not writing in a while! Well, lets just see what happens... Shall we? Please, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: SCREAMING AS YOU GO

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was just heading to the shower. . ."

"No," his velvet voice was pleading. "Just stay for a minute."

He walked in very slowly. He dropped his shirt to the ground as he walked to me and kissed my shoulder. I slowly felt his hands run up my spine. I remembered the first time he had done that, the day after our first time in the meadow. I had fainted in his arms. . . I wasn't so sure the same thing might not happen now.

He touched his forehead to mine and I felt his fingertips ever so lightly run down my sides. And then, I felt his fingers brush across my stomach. The sensation caused the muscles in my stomach to contract, I could feel his breath catch, and then he was touching me again.

I was trying so hard to be good. I had my hands resting on his forearms. Then his hands grasped me tightly on each of my sides and pulled me to him. I felt dangerously close to fainting.

"Please, let me touch you," I whispered.

I felt him nod his head.

I wrapped my arms around him and ran my nails softly down his back. I could feel his curves. His cold skin reacted to my touch. I ran my lips across his chest. Then I kissed his marble skin. I could feel my hot breath against his chest. I heard him try to swallow, but it came out strangled.

"Bella," he whispered desperately. Then he whirled me around so that I was against his door. It closed as he pushed me against it. He grabbed my hands in his and lifted them above my head as he pressed himself against me.

My breath was coming out in ragged gasps. I was staring at his eyes. They were intense and deep brown. I wanted so much to kiss him. I looked down at his lips and I saw his eyes close. He laid his forehead against mine and I felt one of his arms coming down to the doorknob. I thought he was going to let me go. Then, I saw him grab the latch, and lock the door.

His lips were on mine hard then. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. I could feel his cold hands on my back. Without taking his lips from me he backed away from the wall and guided me to the rug and gently laid us both down.

His weight was on me and I wrapped my hands around his back. I could see fear and longing in his face. I wanted to scream but I said, "Please, don't stop."

His lips were on mine again. I felt his mouth open and his tongue touched mine for a brief moment, then he pulled it away. I wanted to cry out, but I didn't want him to stop. I wanted this to last as long as it possibly could.

I wrapped myself all around him and I felt his hand on my thigh pulling me closer to him. Then, his lips were on my neck. I felt my straps fall down my arms as he kissed my shoulders. Our breathing was erratic. He was becoming more insistent and I held him as tightly to me as I could.

Then, I heard a sound that at first was like a purr. But as it came closer to the surface, I realized it was a low growl. Immediately his hand was on the side of my jaw turning my face away from him, and I could feel his tongue run from my collarbone all the way behind my ear.

Everything from there happened so fast. I felt his cold breath against the skin on my neck and the low purring sound again. His hand was still holding my jaw as I heard a low moan and then his teeth clacked together, then on my neck I felt a strange pressure.

My legs were wrapped around him and my hands were in his hair and on his back, and then without me seeing it, he was gone.

I blinked against the shock and sat up. I pulled one of my straps up as I reached up over the couch to see where he went. I found him.

He had launched himself the full length of the room. He had his back to the wall with his knees curled up holding on to the carpet, the wall - anything that would keep him from coming closer to me.

At first, I misunderstood. I just thought he had hit the point where he knew he had to stop, but this was something much worse. His eyes were black and wild. His teeth were gritting together with all his might, biting down hard against the pain of fighting the venom back down.

I began to walk towards him, but his eyes got wide and he shook his head and grunted through his teeth, "Go!" I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt the hair on my neck stand up. He arched his back and I saw him force himself to roll in a ball. I grabbed my bag, shoes, and cover-up and stumbled out into the hall. As soon as the door shut, I felt Edward slam into the door. I jumped back into the hall as I screamed. I put my hands over my mouth to stop myself from screaming again and I heard Edward grunt, "Leave, Bella . . .run!" I grabbed my things and began tearing down the stairs. As I ran, I could hear a mournful, agonized roar. The tears were streaming down my face as I remembered the words Edward had said to me the first time I came here.

"_I know that at some point, something I tell you or something you see is going to be too much. And then you'll run away from me screaming as you go."_

I ran as far as I could, I ran into something hard and landed on my butt in the gravel. Jasper was standing in front of me. Tears streaming down my face and my love trying to kill me, I cried. Jasper picked me up and ran with me to Emmett's hot spring.

"What's wrong?" he asked when my breathing was normal.

"Edward almost killed me," I whispered as I stared at the water before me.

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you," he put a reassuring arm around me and I leaned into his shoulder and stayed there for a while. "I'm sorry for what happened before. . . can I tell you something?" He asked shyly.

I nodded and he took a deep breath before he started, "I only used my power on you once and that was to calm you down when you were angry at Emmett for taking your cookie that one day. I haven't used my power on you since then. Edward lied to you when he said that I was manipulating your feelings, I would never do that to you unless it was completely necessary." His confession confused me. Why would Edward lie about that? I shook my head and looked at Jasper.

He kissed me softly and waited for my reaction. . .

**A/N: Ohhhhh... what do you think will happen?? I wonder!! XD Please review!**


	7. CONTINUING

_Thanks for voting..._

I will be continuing the story so you better keep up! XD

You all are amazing and I want you all to keep writing, no matter how many reviews you get!

**Amelia Cullen**


	8. Chapter 7: ACTION & REACTION

__

"What's wrong?" he asked when my breathing was normal.

"Edward almost killed me," I whispered as I stared at the water before me.

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you," he put a reassuring arm around me and I leaned into his shoulder and stayed there for a while. "I'm sorry for what happened before. . . can I tell you something?" He asked shyly.

I nodded and he took a deep breath before he started, "I only used my power on you once and that was to calm you down when you were angry at Emmett for taking your cookie that one day. I haven't used my power on you since then. Edward lied to you when he said that I was manipulating your feelings, I would never do that to you unless it was completely necessary." His confession confused me. Why would Edward lie about that? I shook my head and looked at Jasper.

He kissed me softly and waited for my reaction. . .

**A/N: Sorry! I have been really busy and I really want to apologize to everyone. Thank you for reading my stories! You guys are the best.**

Chapter 7: Action and Reaction

I didn't know what to think. I was still in shock with the whole Edward thing, hearing that my love lied to me tore me apart. I was confused, shocked, sad, and afraid. Not because I was attacked but because I don't know how the atmosphere will be like between us. I looked away and Jasper was ashamed.

"Jasper, I like you. . . a lot-"

"I hear a 'but' coming on," he sighed as he stared at his feet that were dangling over the edge of the wall.

"But, I need to think things through. This is so hard for me, I don't know what is going on anymore," I stared at the water as I waited for his reaction. I didn't know how this was going to help at all but I needed time to think.

"Okay," was his answer.

"Okay? You mean you don't mind," I was going to get whip lash with this families' mood swings.

"Listen," he grabbed my face and placed a hand on either side, looked deeply into my eyes and said with conviction, " I want you to be happy. If you are fine, I am fine. If you are bad, I am bad. I don't want you to feel like you need to make a quick decision. I want you to feel like you have all the time in the world. Bella, you are amazing! I can wait," he pecked me on the lips and smiled.

"I am so lucky that you and Edward are so understanding, or I would be all alone and depressed," I smiled sadly at the thought. With them gone, I would have no life. I would be a hallow figure that air would casually drift through.

"Yeah, you are," he smiled, trying to cheer me up. I laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. It hurt me a little but I didn't tell him that. We talked for a little bit and then I was getting tired and it was getting late. He picked me up bridal style and we ran through the forest. I had my arms around his neck and my eyes closed as he ran beyond natural speeds. I was never one for speed but it was pretty fun when you got used to it.

I was carried back to Edward's house and was actually kind of scared. . . not because I was attacked but because I didn't know what the atmosphere was going to be like around Edward and I. I didn't want it to be awkward, I wanted it to be normal. I don't really know what to think at the moment but I know that Jasper and the family would protect me from anything that happened to me. . . well I don't know about Rose. . .

He walked me to the door and opened it.

Alice ran at me, basically, at full speed. "BELLA!!!" I grunted as we fell to the ground, she giggled. I smiled as I hugged her back. She picked me back up and dragged me to the couch. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he, because if he hurt you I would shove this remote up his as-"

"Alice!" I interrupted as I grabbed the remote away from her, "He didn't hurt me and I am fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in the couch. With a sigh, I thought about what had happened today. I realized that I was still in my bikini. A breeze went by from the air conditioner and I shivered.

"Here lets get you in some warm clothes," Alice lifted me onto her shoulders and I squeaked.

"ALICE! Put me down!" She laughed her musical laugh as she ran to her room. She through me on the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tshirt.... in my size. Of course.

I rolled my eyes and got dressed in her bathroom. When I was fully dressed, I walked out and stood in front of her mirror. "Not bad."

"Not bad? Are you kidding me? Everything I give you is perfect," she glared at me.

"I mean. . . its amazing!" I tried to make it sound enthusiastic. She had her glare replaced with a smug smile, "Better."

I shook my head and left her room, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To Edward's room. . . is he here?" I gulped as I waited for her answer.

"He went to hunt quickly. . . he should be here in. . . . 1 minute and 23 seconds," she smiled as she knew that she was correct about it all.

I licked my lips and nodded, "Thanks." I mumbled and walked to Edward's room to wait.

It was the most agonizing minute and 23 seconds. I was getting impatient and paced around the room, I started to breathe heavily as I got nervous. There was a knock and I realized that Edward was standing in the door. I gulped as he walked swiftly into the room, he opened his mouth and I put my hand out to stop him.

"Edward, don't apologize. I'm fine. Let's. . . just, not do that again. Okay?" I stared at my shoes as I waited for him to speak.

"Bella," his voice seemed to be haunted as he put his hand on my cheek and made me look him in the eye. I leaned into his touch and my lip quivered as I tried to stop myself from crying. He put his forehead to mine and sighed.

"We're going to hell aren't we?" I asked.

"Yep." was his simple reply as he backed away a bit. "Do you still want to take a shower?"

When I nodded he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me to the bathroom down the hall. I squealed with happiness, I was glad that nothing had changed between us. He set me down and kissed me gently. He got me a towel and I went to take a relaxing shower. The warm water eased my muscles and it felt as though I was washing off the day. . . my shoulders felt lighter.

I stepped out of the shower and groaned as I remembered that I left my clothes in Alice's room. I walked down the hall quietly and stepped into her dark room, I found my clothes folded on her bed. I grabbed it and jumped at a voice behind me.

"Well, well, well. . . I really like this outfit more than the bikini earlier."

**A/N: Oh boy......  
**


	9. URGENT!

**A/N: Okay, I just want to say that all of you are amazing and I love you!! Without you, I would be useless! :P Those who have been with me from the beginning, you are awesome! Those who have just recently got into it....you are just as cool! I wanna take the time and thank all of you! Those who have been really important to me **_(which is all of you)_** are listed below!!**

**WashuRei**

**eclipseee (you are amazing!)  
**

**twilight360days**

**IanO'.Luver.**

**unformidabltrust**

**IrisOfTheRainbow**

**Ruusu**

**anne kingsmill**

**guria414**

**twilight-chick3**

**SOPHIA24 (you rock girl!)**

**CellaCullen**

**bluebaby3296**

**twilighter97**

**AquaGirl16**

**vampirelove11**

**gracethebestestvampire**

**InLoveWithEdward2**

**FreakyVampireChick**

**I'm Super Girl**

**sweetdrms2nt**

**HANNAHrae**

**BellaCullen2312**

**danipony89**

**nisilein**

**Stefanee B.**

**Sweetdreams82**

**BloodSucker2008**

**mandi cullen**

**Quiet and Invisible**

**mytwilightmenxXx**

**keri**

**Tattles**

**AliceinWonderland**

**latuacantante4him**

**Live-Laugh-Love-Twilight**

**misamille**

**iwantedwardtobemine**

**orangekitty160**

**InLoveWithEdward2**

**xXxJasperLuverxXx**

**blood broken hearted**

**FickleFairy**

**Jasper-Whitlocks-lil'-Whore**

**.Hale**

**Amber is a Jasper's girl**

**Colleena**

**DarknessFallsLikeRainAroundMe**

**Sheena Is A Punk Rocker**

**Migs4JasperWhitlock**

_All of you are amazing and I love it!!! None of you should change, EVER!! You are all great writers and even if it's fanfics that you write, you are still an author. NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE SAY!!_

**IMPORTANT!!! URGENT!!! IMPORTANT!!! URGENT!!! IMPORTANT!!! URGENT!!! IMPORTANT!!! URGENT!!! IMPORTANT!!! URGENT!!! IMPORTANT!!!**

_I have a poll up on my profile for all of you to check out! Please, with your help you get to decide the title of my next story!!! :)_

_Amelia Cullen__  
_


	10. Author's NOTE! Sorry!

_**This is very important!!!!**_

**A/N: I want everyone to know that I am working on all my stories and I will try to post some chapters soon. I have been super busy with school and i have been grounded... o.O so it is my fault (AND EDUCATION'S) for being distracted and not getting to you guys sooner.**

**I wanted to thank Kylie and Alaina for being awesome and being there for me! Also I wanted to thank bluebeard33 for being awesome! GO READ HER STORIES!! Also Sophia24 and guria414, you guys rock! Keep up the great work, I love you guys.**

_I MOSTLY PUT THIS UP FOR A REASON!!!_

_URGENT URGENT URGENT!!!!!_

_**I have posted a new story** and I REEEEEEAAALLLY want you guys to read it. It's really important to me, even more important than Frenemies! and Kiss Me Like You Mean Goodbye. I really want you guys to read it, pretty please with a cherry on top.... -puppy dog look-_

**I WILL MAKE YOU A DEAL! IF I GET FIVE REVIEWS ON IT (good or bad) I WILL POST MORE CHAPTERS ON kiss me like you mean goodbye AND frenemies!**

**Not Good Enough for the Truth in Cliche  
**

**GO CHECK IT OUT NOW!!!!  
**

**Amelia Cullen  
**


	11. Izzy!

**A/N: I'm sorry for most of the story delays. I have been going through some crazy stuff.**

**My dearest friend Izzy was ill for a while and died March 5th of this year. This is a bulletin that was put up on a site that we met on.**

_'As many of you know Izzy (Iltwm1 on the boards) was ill for quite awhile. Though she fought it with passion and courage her illness finally overcame her. Her family and closest friends were with her all the way through, and she knew she had the support and love of many of you with her as well. Thank you to all of you for showing her your support! Thank you to the entire Mod crew and Admin for allowing me to post this!_

_Everyone who met Izzy loved her! It was easy to be drawn to her as she was full of life, love, and joy. She brought all of that with her to the boards and the many friends she made here. She loved all of you, the WARDen, and the Brotherhood world very much. As any Vaddict will tell you she was more than a little partial to Vishous and was hoping for some "quality Vishous and Payne time" in Rehv's book. Izzy spread her love of the Brotherhood everywhere she went including the hospital. She even managed to convert her male surgeon. He confessed to me, after some harassment, that he bought all the books after she got him to read Lover Unbound (of course since it was her favorite book)._

_She would want you all to celebrate and find something to fill your hearts with laughter._

**She was wonderful and this is what I have to say for her. **

Izzy was a VADDICT (vishous addict). I got to know her less than 2 weeks before she had to be hospitalized ~ cancer ~ & some previous injuries that took away her ability to speak. She was very strong. She admitted herself to the hospital alone on DEC 19. She's been estranged from all of her brothers. That started all our concerns~ how could you be ALONE on Xmas week~ to receive treatments for cancer??

I, along with my friends, didn't know how bad it turned out for her at the hospital until her big brother~DOMINICK~ went there against her will. She must have appreciated what he did~ so she allowed to use her BDB account to let all of us know what went on with her. Dominick's first post was way at the old V VILLA IX. That's why you guys don't know her.

Izzy didn't even let her other 3 brothers know. Dominick had to tell them & got them to visit her at the hospital. There was also other incidents that would remain HER PRIVATE matter ~ the one that would have broken your heart! But we thought it's best to let her keep it very private.

So we are pretty happy that she is in a better place, where ever she is. She was a true warrior and I hope that she is in a great place drinking Goose with the Scribe Virgin. :) (For some of you who don't know, it's apart of a series called the BLACK DAGGER BROTHERHOOD, read it!)

She died March 5th of a cancer that attacked her entire system. So grab a glass of GOOSE, like V would do, and pray for Izzy, where ever she may be. Even if you aren't religious, if we all pray for her we can put her at ease, knowing that she is cared about! :)

**Thank you for reading if you did! :)  
Amelia Cullen**


	12. I'm so sorry!

**Help me out here! I wanna do something special for you! I have HUGE writers block and I really wanna make up for it. I will give you a POLL and you will vote on what story you want me to re-do. **

_There will be TWO choices! _

NO LONGER FRIENDS OR ENEMIES!

or

Sisters!

**Choose wisely. For I will ONLY REVISE ONE STORY! not both. If it comes to a tie, I will make the decision myself or have a family member choose. I really hope that you guys read this. I am sorry for all the author's notes. Thank you for all your support and all of your blessings for IZZY. She would appreciate this all.**

_Amelia Cullen_


	13. Chapter 8: BITTERSWEET

_"Do you still want to take a shower?"_

_When I nodded he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me to the bathroom down the hall. I squealed with happiness, I was glad that nothing had changed between us. He set me down and kissed me gently. He got me a towel and I went to take a relaxing shower. The warm water eased my muscles and it felt as though I was washing off the day. . . my shoulders felt lighter._

_I stepped out of the shower and groaned as I remembered that I left my clothes in Alice's room. I walked down the hall quietly and stepped into her dark room, I found my clothes folded on her bed. I grabbed it and jumped at a voice behind me._

_"Well, well, well. . . I really like this outfit more than the bikini earlier."_

**A/N: I am so sorry that I keep posting Author's Notes. I hope this will make up for me being a meany. I have to dedicate this chapter to MOLLZ, just because she is amazing and helped me with the beginning of this chapter. :) Thank you.  
**

Chapter 8: BITTERSWEET

I gasped and tried to cover any showing flesh that was possible. "Jasper! Sorry, I was just . . ." I stuttered as my face turned at beet red, I was so embarrassed and I was nervous as to how things would go from was sitting down in the corner of the room in front of his computer looking very amused.

"I must thank you for helping me with this writers block, you've given me much inspiration." Jasper praised with a slight smirk as he sat behind the computer. I could barely move out of my spot as I met his intense stare.

"Well..Thank you I guess...How is the story coming along?" I asked trying to change the subject as I edged towards my clothes.

"The lady that lives down the hall is in for a surprise." He said sounding nervous. As he said this I realized we were inches apart. How I got so close, I don't know?

"W-what kind of surprise?" I asked, my heart pounding frantically in my chest.

"Are you looking for these?" He asked as he held my clothes in his hand, I reached out for them and he pulled away slightly, teasing me. "Well, it starts like this," he said, purposely changing the subject, only making me more nervous as he gently touched his lips to mine "And ends like this." He finished as he pulled me onto the bed and lied out on top of me, his body so close. His tongue traced my lips and I shrived. Utterly delicious. His cold marble body pressed to mine, and I felt an electric voltage race through my body. His blonde hair was wet from getting out of the shower himself, he was wearing shorts and was shirtless. I could feel his bare chest and powerful arms. The feelings that were going through me were damaging my sense of thought, things were going to go horribly wrong if I didn't leave soon.

_Edward. Edward, what are you doing Bella? Think of Edward!_ Those thoughts ricochet through my mind, trying to clear the sudden haze that seem to clog every reasonable thought. Jasper's light eyes made me loose my train of thought and before I knew what was going on, my towel was loosening around my chest and lust floated around my body in maddening cloud and Jasper seemed to have felt it by the growl that ran through his chest in approval. Our lips moved together like our lives depended on it, right until the door slammed into the wall causing us to stop. Alice was in the door way with sad eyes, she grabbed me and my clothes and bolted out of the room. "What are you thinking?" Alice demanded with black eyes and flared nostrils.

"I . . . I don't know. I freaked and then something went weird and I couldn't help myself." I stared down at my bare feet, shaking slightly due to the coldness that surrounded me. Alice's shoulders slumped slightly.

"How could you do that to Edward? To me?" Alice looked like she was going to cry, if it was possible. I was about to cry because that _was_ possible, all I could feel was the guilt and the shame of all the wrong I have ever done. I threw myself at Alice, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Alice! I love you, I'm staying with Edward even though he does deserve better!" Tears streamed down my pale cheeks in a silent rush, Alice hugged me back just as tight.

"I know. It's okay, things just aren't working out right now, they will soon though." Alice assured sadly but I didn't question it. Alice and I hugged each other for a long while before letting go and going our separate ways. I grabbed my clothes and was, once again, afraid to face Edward. I didn't know if he would know anything that went down but it was time that I take it without complaint, I have to face the consequences of my actions. I walked down the hall to the last room and knocked lightly before entering. I still had the towel around me and Edward was lying on the couch with head phones on, his eyes were closed and his body was relaxed. Of course, he heard me and smiled in my direction. I showed him my clothes and got changed on the opposite side of the room where he couldn't see.

I put on my shirt and jeans, threw my towel in Edward's dirty clothes pile and sat on the bed, watching Edward listen to his music. He looked so peaceful, the way his head swayed subconsciously and they way his foot tapped to the beat, it brought a small smile to my lips. He obviously felt my stare on him because he stopped his music player and looked at me curiously. "What are you thinking?" Edward smiled at me with bronze locks in his eyes.

I shook my head, "That I am very lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend like you." I got off of the bed and laid next to Edward on the small couch. He held me close as I snuggled closer to his chest, I loved the way we melted together. There was no way in hell that I was going to make the same mistake again and hurt both Jasper and Edward. My heart was going to stay true to one man and that was going to be Edward.

"A boyfriend that attacks you," Edward mumbled into my hair with shame. I kissed his chest and looked him in the eye, "I love you and it wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself." I mended with a peck on the cheek. Edward grabbed my face between both hands and kissed me passionately on the lips, the only reason we parted was because I needed to breathe.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep," Edward chuckled as I yawned loudly.

"Do you have any clothes that I could wear?" I asked with an impish grin. There was no way in hell that I was sleeping in jeans, they were too uncomfortable. Edward ran to his closet, pulled out a shirt and some shorts. I ran into the bathroom and threw them on, everything except the shorts. They were too big on me. I ran back to the bed and I laid my head on his hard chest and sighed as I closed my eyes. I needed to sleep badly because each and every time I would, I had nightmares and it would completely ruin my night. I cuddled close to my beloved boyfriend and hoped for a good night sleep.

As I closed my eyes, I had my mind racing and I was worried about what my brain was going to settle on as a dream. There were so many things that were racing through my head at the moment, I was anxious to see how bad of a dream or how good of a dream it was going to be.

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward with a smile, he looked back at me. "You need to go back to sleep." Edward had on his crooked grin that always left me breathless. He looked at me with his amazing gorgeous face and it always seemed to have an affect on my heart rate and my breathing. I stopped breathing, my heart rate was ecstatic and I couldn't stop staring at his mesmerizing beauty. I sat up a little bit and Edward seemed to understand my utter admiration and kissed me softly on the lips.

I sat still, almost as still as our first kiss, but moved close enough to add a little more pressure. Edward smiled and leaned me back a bit, he hovered over me and I smiled up at him. His eyes were darker than usual but he looked as peaceful as ever. Edward looked at me with care and I couldn't help but blush, "Are you still shy, even when you're with me?"

"You make me nervous, Mr. Cullen. You're too beautiful for my own good." I said as I pecked him on the lips. He was the only person that could make my heart race just with a simple look and he was the only person whose touch would drive me insane.

"Naw, Mr. Cullen is my father. . . Please, call me Edward." Edward smiled against my lips and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Doth not love me? Or doth swearith to thee everlasting moon?" I smiled as I spoke Shakespearean lightly, our lips barely touching.

"I. . . Yes, I love thee." He laughed and spun me around, so I was lying on top of him. I was a bit disappointed that he didn't know more or didn't say more but I brushed it aside. There was no reason to be angered by the fact that he didn't speak Shakespearean fluently. It was no problem. We messed around for a little bit and realized that it was about four in the morning. Edward snuck into the shower and I snuck out of the room and to another. Jasper was sitting in his room, typing away on his computer. I leaned in his doorway and he smiled as I stared at him.

"Hello beautiful and how is your morning so far?" I giggled a little as I sat on the edge of his bed. I crossed my legs a scooted farther onto the bed. Jasper leaned back in his chair and his smile was still in place.

"It tis brilliant. It's going okay." I shrugged and cocked my head to one side. "How's the story coming?"

"It's coming. The girl has come back next door and she asks for another surprise after coming into his room, that's all I have got so far." Jasper smiled and with every word he spoke, he would take a step closer and closer until he was hovering over me. I smiled up at him and thought to myself _This won't end well but how bad could it really get?_

Jasper kissed me and I moaned lightly. Jasper growled and pushed me farther onto the bed, his legs were in between mine and his hand was at the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. Jasper wore a smile as he saw my desperation. I whimpered, "Don't stop. Please." Jasper smiled at me and kissed me roughly.

"I won't stop until you tell me to, Bella. I promise." I wrapped my legs around him and Jasper let out a whining noise. I was finally in control. Jasper let me push him onto his back so that I was straddling him. He hadn't noticed the fact that I was only wearing Edward's shirt and underwear. His hands went to my hips and I had to bite back another moan. I pulled his shirt over his head, kissing his stomach as I went and he moaned when I stopped at the edge of his boxers.

I slowly unbuttoned his pants and eased them down slightly. "I can't take this anymore." Jasper flipped us over, his pants were low enough for the unthinkable and he ripped my underwear right off of my waist. I giggled and he kissed my neck as he rubbed against me. I could feel Jasper against me and I knew what I wanted to do and I wasn't going to have second thoughts about it. It was going to happen and I was going to be banned from the family but . . . Oh the hell with it!

"Jasper. . ." I whispered soflty. He smiled down at me and kissed my lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I could feel the tip of him and all I wanted was more, I couldn't speak all I could do was nod.

Then there was a banging sound as Edward appeared in the doorway, hair wet and clothes disarrayed. My eyes were buldging out of their sockets, Jasper fell onto the floor and pulled his pants up, I was about to scream and beg for forgiveness but I knew that there wasn't going to be any. "Edward. . ."

"Why?" Edward demanded. "How could you?! All that shit you spewed to me about you loving me! It was all lies! Wasn't it?" Edward grabbed my arms and pulled me off of the bed so that I was standing in front of him. Tears were falling down my cheeks and I wanted to say something, to say anything but I was incapable of even breathing.

"I'm sorry. . . " I choked through my sadness. Edward's eyes were filled with hurt and despair. It hurt even worse knowing that I had caused that pain and anger in his face and eyes. I was stupid and I knew that I didn't deserve him. I don't deserve anyone.

The grip around my arms disappeared, Jasper ran out of the room and the room grew dark. My life was falling apart and I couldn't stop it this time, "AHHHHHHHH!!!! WHY ME?! WHY MUST I BE THE STUPID ONE THAT HAS TO MAKE ALL THE DECISIONS?!" I yelled to the air.

I flew up from the bed and screamed loudly. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. Edward was shocked beside me as he watched the sweat dripping down my face. "Was I talking in my sleep again?" I asked as I laid back down, thank the lord that it was just a dream.

Edward nodded, "You said my name a few times and something about Shakespeare and then you were saying Jasper's name and you started crying." His face held pain and I wanted to cry yet again. I threw my arms around his neck and he smiled into the crook of my neck.

"I love you Edward and I only want you." I mumbled into his shoulder. He smiled and pulled back a bit.

"Do you mean it?" Edward asked with a huge smile plastered on his face. I nodded and hugged him tighter, I hope that I was making the right decision.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Yes love?"

I gulped down my fear and closed my eyes, "I need to talk to Jasper." I loosened my grip and Edward looked at me with a confused look. "Please, don't ask. I'll be back in a few." I said with a peck to his lips. I shimmied my way off of the bed and walked to Jasper's room. I could hear muffled voices and when I opened the door a little, there were sighs and moans. I could distinctly hear Jasper and something that sounded like Alice. My eyes went wide and I eased the door shut.

As much as it hurt me to think about what Jasper was doing with my best friend, I felt better that everything was back to where it was supposed to be. I made my way back down the hall, there was a noise behind me. I turned to find Jasper directly behind me with a frown and deeply sad look among his features. There were tears in my eyes as I walked up to him and put my hands on his cheeks. "Don't frown. Your face is made for a smile." Jasper's shoulders shook with sadness and his hand came up to meet mine.

His eyes opened slightly and I gasped in shock, instead of his family's topaz color, his eyes were turning into a bright blue. "I love you Bella, I always will." Jasper whispered and kissed me deeply. There was so much feeling that I wanted to sob right there but I wasn't going to. Jasper picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against the wall and I gasped at he contact.

"I love you too Jasper," I whispered when he let me breathe. "Don't hate me. Okay?"

"Its okay, I understand why you're doing this." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I slithered down his body and he had to brace himself against the wall for support. I still had control.

"Jasper, you are amazing and nothing will ever be the same between us," I smiled at him when he leaned against the wall, his head thrown back and his chest rising up and down.

"Bella," he began after he caught his breath. " I will always be there for you, okay? Don't ever hesitate to come to me with anything." Jasper put his hands on my shoulders and he told me his thoughts. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. We looked at each other one last time, before walking to our separate rooms.

**A/N: I hope you like it... its a bit short but I couldn't think of anything else. :)**


	14. Calling You

**A/N: Patience my good people. Patience. You will understand why its a Jasper/Bella story soon enough. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far and I was wondering if some of you would like to help me a little bit. I would like to know if some of you have some ideas as to what I should do. I am not going to give you hints as to how it ends but I can tell you that it's going to be crazy and I really hope I don't get threatening messages/reviews. **

**All you are amazing and I would love some help!!! :)**

_Amelia Cullen (Amy Scott)_


	15. Chapter 15: Poems

_**A/N: Alright everyone! I am oober sorry for not writing so much, please don't be angry. I have been going through a lot and I just wanted you guys to know that you are my LIFE! I would not be here right now if it weren't for you guys. I have been trying to solve a few things through writing and I am HOLDING A COMPETION!!! :) I know, I know... "YOU NEED TO WRITE MORE!" Yes, I know this. I have been obsessed with painting and writing poems lately. **_

**_Whoever sends me the best poem DEEP FROM THE HEART ABOUT ANYONE OR ANYTHING! I will send a sneak peek for the next chapter of both KMLYMG and FRENEMIES! They will also be able to help me with ideas. So if you care so much about how the story is going to be, you might wanna try so you can either help or see what's going to happen next! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! Actually try.... That's all I ask._**

**_HERE IS AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT I MEAN!_**

_**Can't You See?**_

He has dark hair.

Beautiful eyes with a hurtful stare.

I want that deep kiss.

That rare feeling of thy bliss.

He's my own personal vampire.

while thee holds thy heart in his burning fire.

He's the reason for thy existence,

So listen close to this next sentence.

He's thy love, thy life, and thy soul.

For him to feel the same is thy life's goal.

I never had the courage to make that call.

Will he catch me or let me fall?

I hate thyself for feeling this way.

Maybe if I tell him, thee will finally stay.

I love him, but how can that be?

I try to show him, he's blind, can _you_ see?

Don't hate me for what I'm about to share,

I don't think that he'll even care.

We have a lot in common and that I know.

But what will happen when thee lets me go?

I've cried and I've hurt

He hasn't tried, he doesn't flirt.

What's wrong with me?

Does thy hate what thy sees?

Is it thy looks or thy personality?

Romeo and Juliet

star crossed lovers from the start.

With cupid's arrow,

he has pierced thy heart.

Don't leave me, don't run.

Do you think this is just for fun?

I'm trying to tell you that I LOVE YOU for Christ sake!

Screw this, you'll just think that I'm fake.

**_A/N: I will be waiting for your reviews/PMS/Docx. Please just try, I don't ask for that much. PLEASE!_**


	16. WINNER!

**A/N: I hope you guys like how its coming. How are you guys? Are you having fun this summer?! ****I WANNA THANK AQUAGIRL16!!!! IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER, YALL WOULDN'T HAVE A CHAPTER! :**)**After 32 REVIEWS/PMS/DOCX I have finally reached the conclusion that Private Eye4U is the winner of the poem competition. Congratulations, I will now send you the new sneak peeks of both Frenemies! and KMYLMG! Or which ever story she prefers!  
**

The Truth

If love is like a flower  
Then have delivered few  
And those that touch my nose  
Stick to death like glue  
Upon a piece of paper  
That elopes words designs  
Though pencil does erase  
At least it has its lines

If love is like a painting  
Then arts not my domain  
A masterpiece when blank  
Laughter's my campaign  
Like clowns with painted smiles  
Laughed at without restraint  
No matter how fake painted  
At least they have their paint

Like a rose to its thorns  
Ally to enemy  
Despite the gap contrasts  
Together they are we  
If love is like a waterfall  
The winter in a white snowball  
Then my hearts a dry terrain  
If love is like the rain.

-By Atieno

**I will post another chapter soon. Don't worry! :)**

_Amelia Scott_**  
**


	17. Author's Note

A/N: I am so sorry that I have kept you guys waiting this long. I will be working on new chapters asap. I also have a if you would like to check it out! I have been so busy with work and a new hobby, Fire Poi (look it up on youtube!) Its a fantastic way to release yourself and just go with the flow. I miss you guys so dearly!


End file.
